The Gamer Huntsman
by Shadow the Dragon God
Summary: He died early in his life, and even those sixteen years of existence were crap, and so when he died he was unexpectedly revived in Remnant. Now able to have a life that he can craft Jonah Shade will make his mark on this world, and others too. (Jonah will most definitely be Overpowered, not right away but it will happen. If you don't like that don't read)
1. A New Life

**Hey Shadow here, as I am sure you can tell by now I have completed the third Chapter of The Last Of The Elementals so I formally give you...The Gamer Huntsman**

 **Now I am going to put this out there, this will be a Harem story so all flamers if you don't like it see ya. If you do the Harem will be as stated.**

 **1\. Yang**

 **2\. Alice (OC)**

 **3\. (Poll)**

 **4\. (Poll)**

 **That's** **right I will let you choose who will be the other two now these will be the choices**

 **Ruby**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Blake**

 **OC (Review made)**

 **Or How It Is (For Now)**

 **Yeah the review made one is to what exactly the Oc would look like, such as Eye color, hair color, skin color, likes, dislikes, etc. The Poll will be up until, most likely when we get to Beacon. Of course the Top Two most voted will be chosen for the two spots. If you wanted more well, you'll have to wait for a loooong time sorry i'm not spoiling anything this early in the making of this, so just sit back and enjoy and please favorite and follow if you would**

 **P.S:The poll is up now so check out my profile and look at the top right it should say "Vote Now".**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY only my OC**

* * *

Jonah Denomo realized long ago that his life was not going to be a good one, he never met his parents for they had dropped him off at an orphanage when he was not even a year old. When Jonah went to school, he had tried to make friends but no one liked him they had kept saying for him to "Go away, we don't want you here" or "Get out of here trash". He had never known why this was happening and most likely would never for the gun pointing to his chest was a clear indication that he would die today. Some guys had gotten into the orphanage and began killing everyone except the children, and this guy was going to take him. Or he was when Jonah had found one of his fellow orphans baseball bat and quickly grabbed it to whack the bad guy.

He got a few hits in but the guy grabbed the bat and hit him with it, then placed the gun right in the middle of his chest and then one second passed until the bullet in the chamber was shot into the boys body. The last thought in Jonah's mind was 'I never knew I would die at 16 years old... I at least wish I had a better life'. With that the boy died, but he never knew his wish would come true.

* * *

Unknown Location

Jonah opened his eyes and saw a translucent screen with some words on it.

 **You Died But Have Been Given The Rare Choice To Be Brought Back To Life Do You Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Jonah did not hesitate to press the Yes.

 **Very Well, Before We Continue You Must Create Your New Body.**

The screen showed options and so he chose different features than what he had.

 **Hair:Black With White Highlights At The Tips**

 **Eyes:Silver**

 **Etc.**

 **Do You Wish To Continue?**

 **Y/N**

Jonah accepted, and a new screen popped up.

 **What Is Your Name?**

 **First Name:Jonah**

 **Last Name:Shade**

He really did not like the last name he had in his previous life and since his parents had gotten rid of him he had might as well have gotten rid of them. Finally a new screen popped up.

 **Which World Would You Like To Go To First**

 **Naruto**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **RWBY**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Marvel**

 **DC**

 **Mass Effect**

 **Halo**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

He had recognized all of this, these were the Shows, Movies, and Games that he had Played or Watched. Thinking carefully he chose the RWBY Universe

 **Congratulations You Have Selected The RWBY Universe, Before We Begin We Must Go Through The Tutorial. Think Or Speak Out 'Stats'**

'Stats' then Jonah seen the screen with a bunch of stats

 **Level 1**

 **HP:150/150**

 **MP:200/200**

 **AP:Locked**

 **STR:10**

 **VIT:10**

 **DEX:10**

 **AGI:10**

 **INT:10**

 **WIS:10**

 **CHR:10**

 **LUC:10**

 **Health Point Regeneration:+1 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Magic Point Regeneration:+1 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Aura Point Regeneration:(Aura Locked)**

 **Stat Points:30**

After transfering the Stats Points he marveled at his Stats.

 **Level 1**

 **EXP:0/500**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:285/285**

 **AP:Locked**

 **STR:12**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:12**

 **AGI:12**

 **INT:17**

 **WIS:17**

 **CHR:12**

 **LUC:10**

 **HPR:+11 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Magic:+7 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Finally What Do You Wish To Be**

 **Human**

 **Faunus**

 **Dragon**

Jonah picked Dragon and got yet another screen

 **If You Keep Dragon The Change Will Be Painful Do You Wish To Continue**

 **Y/N**

Jonah picked Yes although a bit hesitantly, and immediately he felt such pain over his whole body that nothing could compare. It continued for 10 minutes but it had felt like years and when it was finished Jonah had shakenly gotten up and seen another screen

 **Now That You Are A Dragon You Need Domains, For Every Dragon Has Two, Now Choose**

 **Light**

 **Dark**

 **Earth**

 **Nature**

 **Lightning**

Jonah thought about it and chose.

 **You Are Now The Dragon Of Light And Dark Congratulations. Now Enjoy Your New Life.**

The next thing Jonah knew was Darkness

* * *

RWBY Universe

Jonah woke up in a forest, and looked around and noticed that he looked like he was six and suddenly he got an alert

 **Since You Have Just Joined You Will Be Give A Katana, a sheathe And Five Fire Dust Good Luck.**

He checked his inventory to see the items, then he had looked at his back to see the sheathe for the katana but stopped once he heard growling. He looked to his left and seen three Beowolves which had cemented that he was in the RWBY universe. 'Okay so I am actually in this Universe, looks like I am gonna have to put that Sword Fighting and Martial Arts classes to work.' He seen each of them charge at him and suddenly something entered his mind and he quickly said "Observe" and suddenly time stopped and a screen appeared

 **Quest:I Just Got Here!**

 **Description:It Appears You Were Ambushed By Beowolves, Show Them What You Can Do.**

 **Reward:1,500 EXP, 200 Credits, 60 Lien**

 **Failure:Death**

 **You Have Unlocked Observe**

 **Observe [Level 1]**

 **Description:You will be able to see the name, title, level, and stats of an entity below your level and 50 levels ahead of you or an object. Level Up this skill to have access to more information regarding an entity.**

 **Level 2**

 **Beowolf 1**

 **HP:100/100**

 **STR:4**

 **AGI:6**

 **Level 1**

 **Beowolf 2**

 **HP:50/50**

 **STR:3**

 **AGI:5**

 **Level 5**

 **Beowolf 3**

 **HP:250/250**

 **STR:8**

 **AGI:10**

 **INT:4**

Jonah thought about his odd's but then just thought 'What the hell I already died' and he readied himself for battle.

Beowolf 1 came at him first, so Jonah quickly got out the Katana and dodged the slice that went for his left side and made a slash at the midsection and surprisingly he cut in half. That was when he heard the other two join in the fight, Beowolf 2 came at the left of him, while other came at the right. He was trying to think of a plan when he got one he quickly opened his inventory, and he dropped a fire dust. When the Beowolves converged he jumped and concentrated some Magic into his right palm then fired at the fire crystal.

 **Jonah Shade**

 **Level 1**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:270/285**

When the dust settled he quickly noticed that there was one Beowulf that quickly charged at him "Observe"

 **Beowolf 3**

 **HP:100/250**

 **STR:8**

 **AGI:10**

 **INT:4**

After that Jonah quickly charged at the Beowolf, and once he got close enough he tried the same maneuver against the first one, he dodged and was about to bisect the Grimm but forgot that this Grimm had intelligence. Which was shown when the Beowolf quickly knocked him away, it ran right at him

 **Jonah Shade**

 **HP:182/200**

 **MP:270/285**

He tried of thinking of a new way to go about this when the Beowolf was already in his face, and suddenly he felt something envelope him. He had seen the Grimm get knocked back. He felt rejuvenated and looked at his stats

 **Jonah Shade**

 **HP:200/200**

 **MP:277/285**

 **AP:82/100**

He had unlocked his Aura, but this was no time to think about that, so he focused and thought of a plan. The Beowolf and Jonah ran towards each other at the same time, and when they got close to one another Jonah jumped and kicked the Grimm in the face which had caused it to fall back. With the Grimm down Jonah ran towards it and slid under the claw that almost cut him in half, then cut the left arm off. This action had caused the Beowolf to roar our in pain for a second which all the time Jonah needed, it was evidenced when he cut the head off. With the fight done he got an alert

 **Congratulations** **You Completed**

 **Quest:I Just Got Here!**

 **Reward:1,500 EXP, 200 Credits, 60 Lien**

 **EXP Absorbed From Enemies:3,200 EXP**

 **Congratulations** **you have leveled up Three Times!**

 **EXP: 1,200/4,000**

 **HP:600/600**

 **MP:855/855**

 **AP:485/485**

 **STR:12**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:12**

 **AGI:12**

 **INT:17**

 **WIS:17**

 **CHR:12**

 **LUC:10**

 **HPR:+20 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+17 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+37 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:66**

 **Level 4**

 **EXP:1,200/4,000**

 **HP:1,200/1,200**

 **MP:2,992/2992**

 **AP:3,273/3,273**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:40**

 **DEX:15**

 **AGI:15**

 **INT:24**

 **WIS:24**

 **CHR:15**

 **LUC:15**

 **HPR:+40 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+24 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+64 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

After dealing with his stats Jonah knew if he was going to help this world for the coming storm he was going to have to train, he spoke out loud "Skills"

 **Skills**

 **Magic Shot:Concentrate Magic to a point in your body then fire it out.**

 **Silver Eye's:**

 **Aura Tracking (Level 1)**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

 **Unknown**

The Silver Eyes shocked him until he had remembered he had wanted Silver eyes before he chose where to go. But all of these unknown abilities did not seem right and so Jonah decided to do something about it. All thoughts were put to a stop once his stomach had growled like a monster. Well it seems he'll get to it AFTER he eats.

* * *

Timeskip Two Weeks

The last two weeks helped Jonah learn a lot about his abilities, first up when he did an action such as training it would permanently increase his stats, so any status debuffs would not work on those. He had also learned to craft by buying books at the town's Library, it taught him how to craft regular weapons like swords and Mecha Weapons. Another thing he had learned was with his Magic, and Aura he could project them out of his body and create weapons from. Also as long as he kept the energy weapons attached to his body he could always absorb it back in. He had gotten a new skill from that some EXP, and 1 INT

 **New Skill Learned:Energy Projection:Able to form nearly anything out of your Magic, Aura, etc..**

 **EXP:100**

 **Permanent Stats Acquired**

 **+5 STR**

 **+6 INT**

He had also created a bastardized version of the Shadow Clone jutsu from Naruto. He was going over how to increase his training when he thought of it so he concentrated a quarter of his Magic, amd sent it out of his body and seen the results. It had worked and he tried to lessen the amount of magic needed to protect the clone, which he did by adding Aura to the equation. It seemed if he had added Aura to a Magic Clone they would be able to produce their own Aura and they would be able to strengthen their own bodies by that. Although they would not have they same amount of power he did, he put that to the clone not having his full power.

He had also gained yet another skill, amd 1 INT, and he learned if he did any sort of training with them the amount of EXP, or any stats he gained would be multiplied by himself and how many clones he made.

 **New Skill Learned:Magic Clone:To split your energy to create clones to help with anything**

 **EXP:100**

 **Permanent Stats Acquired**

 **+2 INT**

At the moment he was training with his clones, when he had heard a scream and got a Quest Alert

 **Quest:Damsel In Distress**

 **Description:Find Out Who Is Screaming**

 **Reward:2,000 EXP, 200 Lien, 600 Credits**

 **Failure Or Denial:Death Of Yourself And People/Death Of People**

 **Y/N**

He didn't even think when he pressed Yes and so he ran straight towards the scream as fast as he could as well as his Clones.

* * *

Yang didn't know this would happen, in her six year old mind she had thought she would hopefully find evidence to finding her mother, she had even taken Ruby with her to help. Sadly, she had never accounted for Grimm to try and kill her, key word Try. As a Beowolf was about to chomp on her head it was knocked away by an unknown assailant. Yang opened her eyes and seen a boy that looked like her age with Black hair and white highlights and oddly enough Silver Eyes just like Ruby's. Suddenly the boy pulled out a sword from his back, and that's when Jonah used Observe on them

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Level 1**

 **HP:25/25**

 **AP:Locked**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Level 1**

 **HP:15/15**

 **AP:Locked**

Jonah widened his eyes and realized he had saved Yang and Ruby and thought to himself 'This must be the time she went looking for Raven but wasn't Qrow supposed to save them, I guess it doesn't matter right now I have to focus.' Jonah looked around and noticed that their were only five Beowolves and so got ready for a fight. The Beowolf he kicked came behind him and was quickly impaled by one of his Clones, that's when the other two came out. The Clones he sent them to protect Yang and Ruby while he dealt with the Grimm, each of the Beowolves charged at him so he had a firm grip on his katana and once they came right at him he started the fight. He kicked away the one in front of him dodged the other one then grabbed his left paw, and swung him into the third one The final Beowulf came right at him and then he chopped off the claw that was coming at him, and cut the legs from underneath it then chopped off the head.

He turned around and quickly ducked when Beowolf 2 was looking to pierce his chest with his claw, but he quickly swept the legs from under the Grimm and and chopped the head off. The final Grimm looked at him, and then his Silver Eyes and ran away or tried to since Jonah grabbed the head of the Beowolf he just killed and threw it at full strength and noticed that the head went fully throught the body of the Beowolf and killed it. He noticed the Quest was completed.

 **Congradulations You Completed**

 **Quest:Damsel In Distress**

 **Reward:2,000 EXP, 200 Lien, 600 Credits**

 **EXP Absorbed From Enemies:400 EXP**

 **Jonah Shade**

 **EXP:3,800/4,000**

His eyes were wide at how much EXP he gained from the Beowolves he knew they were weak but seriously. He looked at the two that were supposed to be saved by someone different, he sheathed his sword and walked towards them, the Clones were then absorbed back into him. He then spoke to Yang "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said with Stars in her eyes "How did you do that that was SO COOL!"

Her shout made Jonah step back a bit, didn't she just go through a life-threatening crisis. His thoughts were put on hold when he felt a disturbance in the back of him, he quickly pulled his sword out only to see Qrow Branwen. The Man looked at him, then at Yang and Ruby and finally at the Beowolves fading corpses and said "I don't know who you are kid but your tough and thanks for saving my Nieces what's your name."

Jonah looked at him and said "My name is Jonah Shade"

* * *

 **There is the first Chapter man i'm glad I got this done, I always wanted to do a Gamer Fic but now doing it makes it feel all the better. Now yeah I know I left it on a Cliffhanger but that is simply because next chapter there is gonna be a lot of stuff to be done. Now I will give you until January 20th to get the Poll done I know i said that earlier but I wanted to remind you guys incase you missed it. There is also some stuff I wanted to explain, all those unknowns for the Silver Eyes are half of what I wanted for them. I know what their Canon abilities are and trust me they are in them but for how they made those eyes and their wielders sound so powerful I was...disappointed. I didn't like that that was all of their abilities were and so I created new ones although one of the two are kinda of hard to explain but that will be for later. For now**

 **Have A Blessed Day And Please Review**


	2. A Family, To Die For

**Hey Guys Shadow here and first off before I say anything, I would like to thank each and every one of you. The first day I posted this story January 13th, the amount of views I had was double the amount** ** _The Last Elementals_** **had FOR THIS ENTIRE WEEK! I thank each and every one of you again it is people like all of you that help us authors continue to write stories like these. I have also decided I am not gonna post these every Sunday but when I finish them. Now Thank you for the reviews, the views, the favorites, and the follows**

 **Now To Some Reviews That I Will Answer**

 **SoulessReaper0:When I read your review I thought about that and when i thought of it, I thought "How am I gonna fit Neo into all of this" since Yang got beat by her and since she most definitely would make a hard way to transition her to the Jonah's side so I switched the poll at the last second.**

 **Waffenmia:Don't worry Your idea will be here as a homage to ya.**

 **Now there is gonna be something very surprising in this Chapter since I rarely see it if I ever did, but SHHHHHH no spoilers.**

 **Now let us begin, and as always please Favorite, and Follow**

 **Disclaimer:I Do Not Own RWBY, Or Any Anime That Is Crossed Over Only My OC's**

 **Jonah Shade**

 **Level 4**

 **EXP:1,200/4,000**

 **HP:1,200/1,200**

 **MP:2,992/2,992**

 **AP:3,273/3,273**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:40**

 **DEX:15**

 **AGI:15**

 **INT:24**

 **WIS:24**

 **CHR:15**

 **LUC:15**

 **HPR:+40 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+24 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+64 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

* * *

Jonah only stared at the Huntsman before him, he knew that Qrow was strong and although he never seen how much action since he had only gotten to the Fall of Beacon but he knew he was strong. So he thought out 'Observe'.

 **Qrow Branwen**

 **Level 64**

 **Stats Unknown (Must Level Up Observe)**

Jonah only mentally pouted, he had wanted to see how powerful he was at least for a spar. He was brought out of his mind when he heard Qrow speak again "So kid what are you doing here, and how can you fight like that you don't look that much older than my nieces."

Shrugging "I was just training nearby and heard a scream and ran to find them here, and I was taught how to fight by my old teacher for a year but he is gone now." Jonah lied.

Qrow nodded and got another question in mind for the six year old in front of him "I seen those clones you made, how did you make them?"

Eyes narrowing, he replied "Trade secret" suddenly an ominous aura was filling the area but only Qrow and Jonah could feel it, Jonah since it was directed at him and Qrow since he was emitting it.

Sadly for Qrow, Jonah was not that easily brought down and once that made it known to Qrow, he made an almost unseeable smirk and thought to himself 'This kid's got guts i'll give him that, maybe Ruby'll have a trainer partner if he sticks around.' Qrow then said "Your good kid, i'll admit that not many your age would be able to have such skills. Where are your parents, do you live around here?"

Jonah was sweating profusely on the inside but quickly thought of a lie "I am an Orphan, but the Orphanage I was at was attacked by Grimm, I was saved by my teacher and since he is gone I have nowhere else to go. So right now I am just going where the wind takes me, honing my skills as I move." Qrow flinched when he heard this, not only this kid grow up as an orphan, but he had lost the orphanage he was at, then he lost his teacher now he has nowhere to go. He could never live with himself if he had let this kid go without at least trying to help him unlike his sister, who would most likely bring the kid to her tribe or kill him so he doesn't go against her. As he was about to say something Jonah spoke up again "Since it seems your they're guardian, I guess i'll get going now"

Jonah then started walking away, when Qrow seen this he was about to stop him until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Jonah was thinking on what he would do after this, when he felt a hand encircle his own and clench and then he felt a weight on his back. He looked behind him only to be blocked by golden hair, and heard a high pitched voice "Don't go p-please, you got rid of the bad monsters for us. Please stay."

Qrow smiled at this, it would help with him trying to help the kid and so he he began "Yeah you should kid it's the least we could do, as you said you are basically alone so how about?" Qrow walked up to Jonah and crouched in front of him and put his hand up "Would you like to come with us?"

Jonah thought about it, then smiled and said with pure joy "I would like that."

 **Increased Relationship With Qrow By 5**

 **Increased Relationship With Yang By 10**

* * *

The group of four made their way to the Xiao Long Household, when Qrow asked Jonah a question "So kid although you are very good at hiding it, I can sense that you have your Aura unlocked that is very rare for a kid of your age. Now I normally would never do this but, you have impressed me how would you like to be my student?"

Jonah normally would have accepted immediately but being in this world had taught him to restrain himself even if this was his favorite character "What is the catch?"

Qrow fought down the urge to smirk at the perception of the kid "Well I would like to gauge your skills, so you would naturally have to get hurt so will you take it?" He already knew that the kid would do it it was just a matter of testing him.

 **Quest:Are Ya Chicken?**

 **Description:Qrow Has Challenged You, Impress Him In Order To Be His Apprentice.**

 **Reward:2,300 EXP, 500 Credits, 1,000 Lien, 2 Gravity Dust, Qrow Apprenticeship, Qrow Relationship +20**

 **Failure:Lose Chance To Be Qrow's Apprentice**

He was right since not a second later Jonah spoke with great confidence, accepted the quest and said "Let's do it." They each continued their way with silence, and once they reached the house they each seen the father of the two children Tai Xiao Long, a man with shaggy Blond hair and a silver shoulder greave on the right. He had orange shorts, khaki button up shirt with a brown vest, and he looked absolutely terrified.

He came up to them and grabbed both Ruby and Yang in his arms and said "Do you either of you know how worried I was when realized you both were not here?" The two were also crying since they were nearly killed, that is when Tai noticed Jonah, in the background. "Hey who are you?"

Instead of Jonah answering the question it was Qrow "This was the kid that saved them Tai, I wasn't able to get here until the kid handled the Beowolves." Tai's eyes widened at that and was about to say something but was interrupted "He was so good that I decided to make him my apprentice, and he doesn't have a home either."

Yet again the Tai's eyes widened then he asked "What do you mean, where are his parents then?"

Qrow then told Tai the story that Jonah had told himself, once he was done Tai spoke to Jonah himself "From what I hear you don't exactly have a home right?" Inwardly he rolled his eyes at himself, of course the boy wouldn't have a home he didn't have parents, besides what kind of kid would lie about this, if only he knew. Jonah nodded at the question ad Tai spoke again "Since it seems that you don't exactly have a home and that my little firecracker doesn't want you to leave, how about staying with us?"

 **Quest:The Dragon's Home**

 **Description: Tai Has Graciously Asked If You Would Like To Stay With Them, Would You Deny Such A Great Offer?**

 **Reward:Increase Relationship with Tai, Qrow, Yang, And Ruby By 10**

 **Failure:Will Have To Keep Moving Alone**

Jonah decided to take the offer, the Quest showed that it was completed but he didn't care he was happy for this event and nothing at the moment would change that. Qrow behind then asked "Let's go kid, it's time for me to see how strong you really are." They both went to an open field and were followed closely by Tai, Yang, and Ruby, once they had made it to their destination both of their expressions got serious. Then in and instant Jonah got out his katana and made his way to Qrow with his sword looking to pierce his chest, but Qrow dodged it and took out Harbinger; his Sword/Shotgun/Scythe, and proceeded to slash to the left horizontally. The sword was intercepted by Jonah's katana, and he proceeded to drop to the ground to kick Qrow's feet from under him but he had anticipated this and jumped up and fired two shotgun bolt's at Jonah.

In instant Jonah put out a dome of his Magic to counter the shots.

 **Jonah Shade**

 **EXP:3,210/5,000**

 **Level 4**

 **HP:1,200/1,200**

 **MP:2,985/2992**

 **AP:3,273/3,273**

He then got an alert but he paid attention to the fight, and dashed straight into the air for Qrow, who readied his guard and once Jonah was in the reach of Qrow, the huntsman swung at him downwards diagonally to the right. But Jonah had enough speed to place his palm against the flat side of Harbinger and pushed himself further into the air. He then had brought his right foot down upon a gapping Qrow at the unexpected move and had no time to dodge and was sent straight into the ground. Once Jonah landed he ran right to the crater, once he got close Qrow jumped right out of the crater and came at him at speeds he could not follow. Jonah paid that price when Qrow kicked him straight in the stomach and sent him bouncing off the ground.

Qrow ran quickly at Jonah now realizing that he should not have the kid since he most likely had more power than what he had shown in the forest, he would not make that mistake again. Jonah was in pain from that attack, but he would not let that stop him when suddenly his instincts had flared and so he backrolled and just in time since he just seen Qrow cleave his sword right where he was. Acting quickly he formed a Magic sword in his left hand and jumped right at Qrow and swung downward with the left and made to pierce Qrow's chest with his right hand. Qrow had brought up Harbinger in time to knock away both blades and he tried to kick Jonah while twisting to the right but thankfully Jonah had brought up his left leg to block the strike. He proceeded to absorb the Magic sword and grabbed the appendage, and put all his strength to pick up Qrow by the leg which had surprised the crimson eyed Huntsman.

As he was about to slam Qrow into the ground the man himself pierce Harbinger into the ground and pull his leg and slammed Jonah into the ground instead. Jonah quickly got out of the crater and formed three Magic clones and they had magic swords in their hands. They each sped right towards Qrow and once they reached him it had started started a massive sword battle.

* * *

Sidelines

Tai and his two daughters were watching the fight with great interest, evident by Yang's sparkling eyes, Ruby's kung fu ripoff moves, and Tai's impressed eyes. When all of a sudden Tai looked to the side of him and just in time to see a black raven with red eyes, and immediately he knew who it was. He also knew that he should not say anything lest Yang notice, but he wouldn't have a problem since the next moment the raven was gone. He was brought out of his reverie when he noticed Ruby grabbing and pulling them, and asked "What is it Ruby?"

Ruby looked at him and said "Is Jonah staying with us?"

Tai looked at her and answered "Yes munchkin why?" he suddenly had a bad feeling.

Ruby then said excitedly "Because I want to learn how to fight like that!"

"ME TOO!" Yang piped in.

He felt a great foreboding come over him, if Ruby was able to move as fast as Jonah did without her semblance and had fighting skills like that, and Yang with the strength that she would no doubt inherit by her mother. Considering she did kick him in the balls one time for flirting with her even though he never listened, but if they had Jonah's strength, speed and skills...*Shudder*. He then looked at the fight and making plans to NEVER let Jonah train Ruby or Yang, but most definitely Yang.

* * *

Back To The Fight

Qrow was having a good time, the kid may have been young but he definitely knew how to fight and was quite unpredictable, he had a few scrapes and bruises that his aura healed and from him but Jonah himself had looked like he came from war. The left side of his shirt was shredded, his right pant leg up to his knee was just gone, and he had a plenty of cuts and bruises from the fight. He was also panting heavily, but he would not stop since his Aura was out he got hurt easier.

 **Jonah Shade**

 **EXP:3,210/5,000**

 **HP:573/1,200**

 **MP:1,639/2,992**

 **AP:0/3,273**

Jonah was trying to make some ground, and made his clones attack while charged up an attack. Qrow was doing his best to dodge the swords when he decided to end the test and he knocked away one of their swords and bisected it which made the clone blue energy that disappeared, and then he kicked a clone in the face. The force sent it into the other one and finally he pierced both of them with Harbinger and looked at his opponent and was surprised when he was punched straight in the gut. Once he looked down he seen, Jonah have his right arm covered in a White and Black aura. He was then knocked back and creating trenches with his feet when he stopped, and looked at his opponent and seen him looking straight at himself.

Jonah felt as if he was about to pass out when Qrow called out "Alright that's good enough kid, that was a nice spar you pass." Jonah would have jumped in joy if he was not so tired so he had settled for smiling and then he proceeded to fall on his left knee desperately trying to stay awake. He was helped up by Qrow who had put his arm under both of his arms, and spoke again "You also need to create a Mecha Weapon, that katana you have won't survive high-scaled fights." Jonah looked at his weapon and seen it dented and filled with cracks, and knew he was right. Qrow then said "Don't worry rest you've earned it" and rest he did.

Qrow looked at Jonah seeing much of the potential that would happen, he wondered what the future would bring because of this but whatever happens it'll be fun.

* * *

Six Years Later

We see a peaceful forest, plants growing, animals thriving, the sun shining and water floating, all is per-

*Boom*

*Crash*

...Nevermind. Now we see Jonah fighting against Qrow, with Qrow as usual wielding Harbinger but Jonah was wielding two blades, both had a black and dark blue color scheme and were crafted like katana's they were called Twilight and Eclipse. Jonah had also grown in size, he was a up to Qrow's chest, be had also gotten buffer but not too much only a bodybuilders build. Jonah made a slice at Qrow's legs to which he had dodged but fell victim to Jonah jumping off his right leg and using both to kick him into the ground. Jonah made a mad dash for Qrow so when Qrow got up all he had seen was Jonah coming straight at him like a bull, so he quickly put up his sword in order to block the strikes of Jonah's katana's. What Jonah did not know was Qrow lured him in to spartan kick him in the gut which had made him, create a lined crater in the ground but he quickly jumped up and was about to continue but was stopped "We're done brat."

As soon as he heard the words from his adoptive father, he relaxed.

*Pause*

 **STDG:Oh yeah you don't know hmmmm i've got the perfect idea, Memory Viewing Technique!**

* * *

 **Jonah's Memory Six Years Ago**

 _Two weeks after the fight Qrow had asked Jonah to take a walk with him to what end he did not know, but when he seen an Adoption Center he got was skeptical. Once they got in Qrow turned around and asked what he had wanted for a week "Kid, I know we haven't known each other that long but I had to admit you have grown on me kid, I would like for you to become my son...is that fine with you?" Jonah knew this was no prank, the look in Qrow's eyes showed pain but he would help him, as his son._

* * *

 **Back To Present**

Jonah and Qrow walked side by side on their way to Tai's house,when Jonah decided to look at his stats

 **Jonah Shade**

 **Level 18**

 **EXP:74,350/100,000**

 **HP:5,910/5,910**

 **MP:5,860/5,860**

 **AP:11,770/11,770**

 **DEP:24,740/24,740**

 **CP:16,400/16,400**

 **STR:126**

 **VIT:142**

 **DEX:53**

 **AGI:75**

 **INT:132**

 **WIS:134**

 **CHR:49**

 **LUC:42**

 **HPR:+142 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+134 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+276 Every 30 Seconds**

 **DEPP:+520 Every 30 Seconds**

 **CPR:+364 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Credits:0**

 **Lien:1,620**

 **Skills**

 **Chakra Related**

 **Sharingan**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Magic Related**

 **Magic Sword**

 **Magic Shockwave**

 **Magic Scythe**

 **Magic Shot**

 **Magic Pulse**

 **Magic Shield**

 **Dragon Related**

 **Light Orb And** **Dark Orb**

 **Light And Dark Weaponry**

 **Gamer Related**

 **Observe**

 **Instant Dungeon**

In the past few years he had learned what the credits were for, apparently if he either said or thought out store it would bring him a selection of abilities that were in the Multiverse such as Chakra. He had also learned how to use his Dragon Powers a bit to where he at least wasn't a novice. He was brought out of his mind when Qrow called out to him "You have come a long way since the brat I seen in a forest."

Jonah's left eye was twitching but he suddenly had a grin that would make the cheshire cat envy, he then said "And you have come far from the pedophile that asks kids their names."

Silence complete silence, that was broken when Qrow started growling at Jonah and said "YOU BRAT! I AIN'T NO PEDOHILE!" Jonah then laughed out loud before Qrow put the pieces together and said "You joked with me, didn't you?" Jonah just looked at him with that 'Are you stupid' look, which he pretty much thought he was to. They each continued without word.

* * *

Once hey made it they were greeted Yang and Ruby who both had grown and looked much different. Yang had continued to grow her hair to where it now reached her mid back, she also had gotten much stronger to where she could punch holes through wood, she had also created her own weapons. They were called Ember Celica they are a pair of Dual ranged shot gauntlets that fire off missile like fire dust, they're primary form are bracelets.

Ruby had grown as well reaching a head shorter than Yang, and up to his chest, while Yang was half a head shorter than him, she was wearing a black skirt with red cotton on the edges, and a red cloak. She also had a weapon called Crescent Rose which was a Scythe, which could also turn into a Sniper Rifle. When both Qrow and he got inside Yang made a dash for Jonah while Ruby did the same for Qrow

"JONAH!"

"UNCLE QROW!"

Then as quietly compared to their outburst before they both said "Hi" and all there was, were dull eyes blinking until Jonah had gotten a mischievous smirk. He proceeded to get out of Yang's hold and slammed her into the ground and tickle her mercilessly by her stomach. Ruby then felt of wave of fear and was proven right when Qrow grabbed her to and gave her the noogie of a lifetime and in but a few minuted they stopped and left the girls on the ground groaning and then proceeded to fistbump. They went into the kitchen to get some food since they're fight had made them quite hungry, once they went inside they quickly made some sandwiches. Once they were done they had went back into the living room amd seen that Yang and Ruby were still on the floor but Jonah did not ponder that much sinch he had gotten a Rare quest alert.

 **Ultra Quest:Time To Defang Ya**

 **Description:The White Fang Are Attacking The Village, Trasalia* (1.4 Miles Away) Will You Save Them**

 **Reward:Earth Dust x6, 1,750 Lien, 3,000 credits, And Random New Ability**

 **Failure:Loss Of Village, Death**

He looked and accepted, Ultra Quest were very rare this was actually his first one but Ultra Quest were quests that give good rewards but had great risk. He looked around amd said "I'll be back everyone, I have to use the restroom" he went into the restroom and had made a magic clone, opened the window and left to Trasalia.

* * *

Trasalia

Jonah made it in eight minutes to the village, once he got there he witnessed White Fang Members putting humans and even some faunus in a execution line, and so he did what he did best, he fought. He jumped into the middle of the village, brought out Twilight and Eclipse then proceeded to dash to the closest WFM...poor bastard. He cut the gun the guy hand into pieces, and kicked him into a nearby wall. Jonah was fired upon by the other members, so he did his best to dodge between the bullets and make his way to the WFM although he did lose a bit of Aura. Once he made it to the four WFM, he kicked away one in the face, knocked away a guys gun and proceeded to deliver multiple slashes at another which had taken out his Aura and kicked him away in the chest.

He then knocked another away by a magic shot, and tripped yet another and backflipped in order to shove his foot into the WFM's chest, and kicked him away in the back. He heard behind him three other WFM making they're way towards him with swords, so he shifted his katana's. The blades twisted around and went down and the bottom of the hilt had crossed down as well making it look as if it was supposed to hold a cartridge and the inside was supposed to be grabbed so you can slash with them. So he grabbed the inside and made his way towards the members and blocked a hit and kicked one of the grunts in the chest sending him flying. He then switched the postion of the right blade and shot the other grunt multiple times and switched the grip again and knocked the legs out from the grunt he was facing and knocked him out cold by kicking him.

He de-shifted the katana's and was walking towards the hostages, and knocked out the WFM that he was shooting by punching him. He continued walking towards the hostages, when all of a sudden he dodged a large hammer. He looked towards the perpetrator that was wearing White Fang Gear and wore a creepy mask that was black and had a painted white eye and had Goat horns. "You are rather an annoying human aren't you?" sneered the WFM

Jonah replied "I am no human" he proved it by making his black tail appear from his tailbone.

The guy stiffened probably in shock and said angrily "YOU WOULD DARE FIGHT AGAINST YOUR OWN KIND!?"

Jonah rebuttled calmly saying "Aren't you fighting your own kind right now?" He gestured to the faunus that were trapped in chains.

The Guy then grabbed his hammer and growled out "I am gonna enjoy killing you" and he dashed towards Jonah. Jonah noticed the guy was fast and took out Eclipse, and blocked the strike then took out Twilght and was about bisect the man but he had jumped up and kicked him in the face which made him skid in the ground.

Once Jonah got up he thought out 'This guy is tougher than I thought, Observe'

 **Damien Drooster**

 **Level 59**

 **HP:8,260/8,260**

 **AP:15,740/15,740**

 **Unknown**

 **Upgrade Observe**

 **Observe Lvl:32**

Jonah didn't care about the stats but now knew how much he would have to hit the guy. He ran straight towards Damien and when he tried to made a horizontal hit with his hammer and Jonah jumped over it and landed behind him. He then blocked the hammer with Twilight and tried to pierce Damien with Eclipse but he had backed his body a bit but got a slash across the right side of his stomach. Damien looked at it and used all of his strength and slammed the hammer into Jonah, knocking him away which was when Jonah decided to stop playing around. He turned the swords to their secondary form and ran at Damien, who had gotten into a stance.

Jonah used his pistols and shot at the brute taking away some of his Aura and at the last second, when Damien was going hit him, Jonah dropped to the floor and skidded on it and slashed at Damien's legs and he had went down on one knee. Jonah then got back on his feet and ran right back at Damien and kicked him in the face and he had to dodge the hammer about to hit him yet again. Jonah then jumped in the air and shifted his swords again, this time Twilight's bottom hilt came out to form a grip while the blade stayed the same. Eclipse's grip came out a quarter way and he slapped it onto Twilight's blade, and pulled it in and Jonah pulled out a scope and attached and put in a magazine. While in the air he shot the rifle five times at Damien and damaged his Aura more he had then pulled out the regular bullets and put in Fire dust, and landed in the ground.

He had shot Damien again but this time their were explosions and he kept shooting until he emptied the clip, he had to dodge when the brute slammed into the spot of where he was before. Damien had tatters around his armor and some of his hammer had pieces chipped off.

 **Damien Drooster**

 **HP:6,434/8,260**

 **AP:5,230/15,740**

Damien then yelled out in pure fury "YOUR GONNA DIE FOR THAT!" He then dashed at Jonah with unexpected speed and was able to knock Jonah's feet from under him and almost slammed him into the ground with his hammer. That was when Jonah decided to end this, he had dashed to Damien and made and upwards X slash which showed itself by the blood coming off which the Aura was trying to heal but never got the chance. Jonah ended the toying when he cut off Damien's head, in hindsight he should have ended it sooner but he was having fun and he proceed to free the villagers.

 **Jonah Shade**

 **Level 18**

 **EXP:74,350/100,000**

 **HP:5,910/5,910**

 **MP:5,860/5,860**

 **AP:11,770/11,770**

 **DEP:24,740/24,740**

 **CP:16,400/16,400**

 **STR:126**

 **VIT:142**

 **DEX:53**

 **AGI:75**

 **INT:132**

 **WIS:134**

 **CHR:49**

 **LUC:42**

 **HPR:+142 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+134 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+276 Every 30 Seconds**

 **DEPP:+520 Every 30 Seconds**

 **CPR:+364 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

And even though he got hit a few times he didn't even get tested.

* * *

He made his clone go step outside and take a walk and switched places with it. He arrived back at home wanting to have some time to Ruby and Yang, which he did because 3...2...1, "JONAH!" *cue the cringe of getting your back broken by hard hugs*.

Hugging back, smiling Jonah said "Hey girls what do you want to do."

Yang pumped her fist into the air and said "Let's watch some movies!"

"And let's eat some cookies!" piped Ruby

"Alright let's go, ONWARD OUR MOVIES AWAIT!" the girls giggled at him and followed him inside. Thus ended another great day, but soon these great day's won't last but at least they had Jonah to protect and help them when they need it the most.

* * *

 **Alright thus had ended another chapter, now the fight between Jonah and Damien yes it may have seemed as if Jonah was going all out, no he wasn't. He is just kne of those characters that love to fight so much that he would let himself get hit to gauge his opponent and enjoy the battle. That and he would have healed his wounds quickly anyways, I know i did not introduce Yang or Ruby much this chapter but that was so you could understand Jonah's power. Don't worry he will get a lot more powerful but do not think he will not have challenges, but I am not spoiling you'll have to guess. I will give you this though how powerful they are, Jonah at this power level even with all of his abilities unleashed, he would not be a match for any of them but that is now, not later. And about the new ability well, you'll have to read and find out.**

 **Now as always, Review and...**

 **Have a Blessed Day**

 ***Trasalia is a made up village don't worry about it.**


	3. The Silver Hunter

**Hey Shadow's back, first thing to say... HOLY HELL YOU GUYS REALLY VIEWED MY STORY, thanks for that all of you. Now second thing I have notice that on the poll you guys/gals really went for both Ruby and Blake so that's it both of them are in the Harem now, as of this moment the Harem is locked tight. I will nit accept any request or anything of the such, well for now at least since I am planning something but no telling yet, you'll have to keep reading to find that out. On a separate note I have been going over a few things such as when I get to Chapter 10 of both my stories I want to start another one to keep me busy. So give me a few suggestions in the Reviews, and I have a few I want to make as well but just give me some suggestions to think about so I can add for a later date.**

 **Also some people have brought to my attention that I have not told you why Jonah does not have a Dragon Form, well that is because Dragons are very powerful creatures and in this story are also dimensional meaning they can go to other universes. Now since dragons have to be very powerful, Jonah has to reach a certain height of Dragon Energy Points to actually be able to transform. I will say you will see it at The Fall Of Beacon so keep reading and you will see it.**

 **Alright I have spoken long enough LET US BEGIN!**

 **Harem (Locked For Now 😉)**

 **Alice (OC)**

 **Yang**

 **Ruby**

 **Blake**

 **Disclaimer:I Do Not Own RWBY, Or Any Other Anime That Is Crossed Over**

 **Jonah Shade**

 **Level 18**

 **EXP:74,350/100,000**

 **HP:5,910/5,910**

 **MP:5,860/5,860**

 **AP:11,770/11,770**

 **DEP:24,740/24,740**

 **CP:16,400/16,400**

 **STR:126**

 **VIT:142**

 **DEX:53**

 **AGI:75**

 **INT:132**

 **WIS:134**

 **CHR:49**

 **LUC:42**

 **HPR:+142 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+134 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+276 Every 30 Seconds**

 **DEPP:+520 Every 30 Seconds**

 **CPR:+364 Every 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

* * *

 **Quote:Ask Any Successful Person, And Most Will Tell You They Had A Person Who Believed In Them...A Teacher, A Friend, A Parent, A Guardian, A Sister, A Grandmother. It Only Takes One Person, And It Doesn't Really Matter Who It Is.:By Sean Covey**

 **Silver Trailer**

A woman's voice spoke as if to nothing "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness – creatures of destruction – the creatures of Grimm – set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust".

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

As we no longer hear the woman's voice we see a purple portal open in the middle of a forest, and a being steps out it is revealed to be a man. The man had blue hair, green eyes, a blue goatee and a sword on his back. He looks around and say's out loud "So this is the universe the boss want's me to look at, looks boring." He walked forward and suddenly disappeared from the area and reappeared on a cliff looking over a village, then once again speaks out loud with a viscious grin "Well before I do his job, I might as well have some fun". He grabs his sword and was about to jump down when he got kicked in the left side of his face amd was sent into some tree's before he stopped.

The man jumped out of the tree's in a fury, and looked to the one who would dare lay a hand on him or foot in this case. What he saw was what looked like a teenager, a tall one, he had black and white hair, silver eyes, black pants, white shirt, and a grey cape. The man said "YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU FILTH! THE GREAT HARRY!?"

(You should know who the other one is by now) Jonah looked grinned and said "Pretty much." Harry gritted his teeth at how this, filth does not know his place but he would most definitely show him.

Harry took a calming breath and said "Well human, it looks like you will have the honor of being the first to die before me, what is your name?"

Jonah replied by saying "Sorry, I don't answer to pedophiles."

Harry turned an unhealthy shade of purple and yelled out "HOW DAR-" or at least was about to do when he suddenly found Jonah's fist in his face and he was sent flying away but this time he righted himself and landed on the ground.

Jonah continued "How about of instead of talking we just fight ok?" Harry didn't even get a chamce to speak since Jonah appeared right before him, and was about to cleave off his head but the bluette pulled out his sword with surprising speed and blocked the strike. This caused Jonah to be a bit on guard, suddenly he dodged when Harry's right leg came out to kick him but he moved to the left which was what Harry wanted since he bounced off of his right foot and kicked Jonah away in the back. Jonah quickly right himself and ducked under the strike that his foe had sent, then jumped up and kicked Harry into the air. He jumped up but Harry struck at him with his sword but he blocked it with Twilight, he then brought out Eclipse and made a horizontal slash at his opponent, sadly though Harry backed up and only got a decent sized cut in the chest.

Even though Harry had backed up, Jonah fired off a magic shot at him which had sent crashing into the ground and when attempted to get up Jonah came down and kicked him in the chest. Jonah was suddenly knocked high into the air because the hit caused a shockwave, when he looked back at his quarry he seen nothing until he felt a pain in his back and he was flying torwards the ground at fast speed. Harry looked at the newly made crater and said "Your a lot stronger than I gave you credit for but this is the end, you will be given the honor of fighting me at a quarter of my power."

At first there was nothing but then Jonah's voice rang out "You know what I hate the most during a fight, a monologue. How about instead of monologuing, WE FIGHT!" Harry dashed into the crater and the smoke cleared but he did not see Jonah, then he felt his feet get latched on and he was in the ground. As he was about to get out across from him dust and rocks came flying and he was kicked out of the hole and was in the sky, he righted himself quickly and put his sword up to stop both of Jonah's swords. Harry was womdering how this _Human_ could keep up with the likes of him.

He was one of the mid strongest in the dimension, sadly for him he was too into his thoughts to block the incoming kick to his left side. Now paying attention he landed into the ground and pushed his feet against the earth which had caused him to go towards Jonah at unperceptible speeds to some, with his blade in a piercing motion. Fortunately Jonah was one of these people and had seen it then blocked it, however he could not block the knee staight into his gut. He was then kicked downward but he righted himself and dodged the slash coming straight for him and put his weapons into his inventory and grabbed the blade coming for him. He tilted his hands sideways and broke the blade and shoved the broken piece straight into Harry's left shoulder and punched him away in the face.

Harry recovered quickly and bith ran at each other at high speeds and both of their fists met in the middle causing a shockwave. Harry then used his unoccupied hand to grab Jonah's outstretched hand and proceed to slam him into the ground twice. On the third time Jonah had landed his feet on the ground and pulled Harry closer and delivered a nasty haymaker, which had sent him away. Once up Harry had increased his power output to half and went at speeds that Jonah could not see, and he was knocked away. When Jonah recovered he was knocked into the air, and then kicked into the ground and the trench was made wider when Harry fired a sphere of energy at Jonah.

Harry looked upon the mess and spoke out arrogantly "I see you now realize the depth of my power, be honored to make me have to use half of my full power to take you on."

When he was about to fire another sphere, Jonah sped right towards him and Harry did not notice until he was right in front of him, by then it was too late since he was kicked in the face. When he got up Harry noticed Jonah's eyes looked different, they were red with three comma marks and the black pupil surrounded by them. Jonah looked at him with excitement for the battle and spoke "I admit not many could make me bring out the Sharingan not even my father. At the Level I am at now not many could challenge me and when someone does that's when things get fun. Now...show me how well you can dance."

Then Jonah disappeared from sight and Harry widened his eyes in shock when he was drop kicked into the ground and thrown into the air. Once he actually processed what happened his was caught unawares when he was punched in the face but he had blocked two other punches, after that Harry started getting overwhelmed. He started taking multiple hits when he decided to up the ante and go to 75% of his power. It proved to be useful when he found that he was blocking more and more strikes. Unfortunately for Harry once he was aiming to block Jonah's left uppercut it proved to be a feint when his face tasted Jonah's shoe and he was sent into the rocks.

Jonah landed on the ground and looked at his opponent, and sped right towards, Harry jumped off the ground and did a front flip and once he landed on the ground he raised his right leg to block Jonah's incoming kick. But it was for naught for Jonah ducked to the ground and sweeped Harry's leg right from under him. Harry attempted to get up but Jonah put a temporary end to that when planted his feet on Harry's chest and made him cough out blood. Jonah jumped off then landed on the ground and looked at Harry and said "You know you won't be able to beat me if you don't come at me at full power. So use your full power or you won't be able to make the finishing steps to this dance."

Harry got up and growled out angrily "Your right about that, know that you will be among a distinquished few to ever make me go this far." The next moment a pure dark purple energy surrounded Harry and even cause a big crater around him. Then all of sudden Jonah was knocked into the air, and then flying towards the ground, now he was flying into tree's, and finally implanted into a wall of rocks. Harry then appeared and spoke "As expected of such trash."

What he did not expect was chuckling and then full blown laughter, he looked behind him and seen Jonah with his wounds healing at an alarming rate. Jonah calmed down and said "I admit I could not follow your speed right there even with my Sharingan, but this is not the final level of the Sharingan." Suddenly Jonah's Tomoe began fusing with the pupil until they formed a Wind Mill Shuriken with the ends curving to the right (The profile pic). "This is My Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Ultimate form of the Sharingan. Try and keep up" Jonah said when suddenly at the end of the sentence he reappeared right behind Harry and kicked him straight in the back where the spine connected the lower and upper body.

Harry was eating dirt when his head was grabbed and he was slammed into the earth repeatedly, once it stopped he tried to get up but his leg was grabbed and he was slammed into the ground. He jumped up into the sky in a fit of rage and formed his energy into his palms, as he was doing that Jonah cupped his hands together and said "Kaaaaa"

Harry yelled out in pure rage "This will be my final attack and after it you will know the depth of your foolishness FOR EVER CHALLENGING ME!"

Jonah just had a calm look on his face as he said "Meeeee" Harry looked on and focused more energy into his attack, Jonah continued the moves name "Haaaaa, Meeeee."

Harry growling in anger at the lack of fear in the teenager yelled out "BEGONE INSECT!" he then fired his beam of energy at Jonah.

At the same time Jonah yelled out "HAAAAAAAAAA!" and a destructive aqua blue colored beam was fired at Harry. Once both beams met a shockwave rang out, and Harry's attack was being pushed back at a fast rate while Harry himself looked on in shock.

Harry thought to himself 'Impossible how can this Teenager beat MEEEEE?!' Harry was then consumed by not his attack but Jonah's as well.

Jonah looked up and suddenly his Silver eyes glowed and he looked around until he seen what he was looking for "So your still alive let's change that." He flew off in the direction of his target, once he reached him Jonah said "You know Harry, you impressed me and for doing so I will tell you my name is Jonah." Harry looked at the sky in pain, Jonah continued on "I haven't met anyone to bring me to this level so i'll do something special, you see the Sharingan has three special powers but only two are determinent. One of them I call Weapons Of Sentinel, it has the ability to create weapons made out of pure Chakra they are shaped into anything I want. They can also steal the energy of whatever they touch."

Harry still looked up and spoke "Why are you telling me this."

Jonah responded "I just want to tell you something about myself before you die, well time to end this. Weapons Of Sentinel." True as he said a weapon made out of Chakra formed and it was a katana, Jonah ended it quickly by making the sword plunge itself into Harry's heart thus killing him. Jonah then created a Truth Seeking Orb and sent it to turn his body to ash, once the deed was done he commanded the orb to form into black necklacd with a cross. He looked around and seen VTOL's heading towards his location most likely from the beams, and so he used Instant Transmission and got out of there.

 **Dimensional Quest Completed**

* * *

Jonah reappeared at a destroyed club and looked around tk see bith Yang and Ruby talking to one another, that's when they noticed him. "JONAH!" they both ran up to him and hugged him with all of their strength, at least it wasn't like years ago when they nearly killed him by their death hugs.

He hugged them back and said "Hey you two, I have not been gone that long why do you both seem as if we have not seen each other for years."

They both blushed and Ruby said "We just miss you each time you leave."

Jonah looked at them and smiled then spoke "Well I want to get going home so i'll see you there and Yang, I expect to hear why you destroyed that club."

Yang looked sheepish and rubbed the back of her neck, while Jonah chuckled and walked off to their home. Ruby then looked at Yang and said "What did you do?"

Yang sighed and replied "It's a long story" and long it was indeed.

* * *

Jonah woke up to Tai shaking him, he blearily opened his eyes then spoke "What is it Tai?"

Tai looked frantic and quickly spoke out "Ruby was fighting some guys at a store and the huntress there took Ruby with her tk the Police Station."

Even though he knew this was going to happen his protective side broke out "WHAT!"

They both went to the station and seen Ruby was unharmed and went right back home, as Jonah was about to go to bed yet again after taking a few stretches he seen Yang AND Ruby sleeping in his bed. He only shrugged it off considering he was too tired to started to start this and so he climbed up in his bed right on the right side of the two and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me and Jonah, this is the best day ever" Yang yelled out while crushing Ruby in a "Hug".

Jonah looked at this scene with a smile and chuckled then said "Yes Yang, you have said this multiple times ever since she told you."

Yang backed off and said in a joyful tone "But i'm sooo proud of herrrrr."

Ruby regained her composure then said dismissively "Really sis it was nothing."

Yang raised her arms and replied still joyfully "What do you mean? It was incredible everyone at Beacon is gonna think your the bee's knee's."

"Then won't they run away from her so they don't get stung since she is a bee." Jonah piped in still with the amused smile on his face.

At that Yang pouted but stopped when Ruby spoke up irritated "I don't want to be the "bee's knee's", okay? I just want to be a normal girl with normal knee's."

Jonah spoke up yet again "Ruby you are far from normal, most students haven't even got the chance to skip two years but you were able to by the skill YOU displayed. Is that so bad?"

Ruby looked down and said "No, but since I got moved ahead two years I don't want people to think i'm special or anything."

Yang walked up to Ruby and put her arm around her and said "But you are special." Jonah then walked up and joined the group hug by putting his arms around their waists and twirled them around.

When he was done he spoke "Now that your out of your funk remember what I told you long ago, everyone that has ever existed is special in their own way and you are no different you just don't know it yet."

This got Ruby to have a large smile and a blush which was when they were interrupted by a voice **"** **The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."**

 **"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony the once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."**

 **The news feed was suddenly cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch replaced it.**

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."**

The transmission cut off and there was only silence for a few moments. The three of them looked down to see a great view, Ruby exclaimed "Look you could see Signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang walked up, put an arm over Ruby and said "Beacon's our home now."

Jonah put an arm over both of them and added "Damn straight." Sadly the moment could not continue for a blond kid, known as Jaune to only Jonah had ran across the trio holding his mouth from the impending upchuck.

Yang spoke out "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby said somberly "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we will meet at Beacon" Jonah joined in already having idea's.

Ruby also said "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." All was silent, Jonah knew it was coming and so a second later he heard the words he was waiting for "Oh gross, Jonah you have puke on your cloak."

.

.

.

Wait what.

Sure enough when he looked puke, was on his cloak. His. Silver. Cloak. THE CLOAK THAT HE TREASURED ALMOST AS MUCH AS HIS WEAPONS HAD PUKE ON IT! OH HELL NO!

Jonah grabbed both Eclipse and Twilight and ran towards Jaune's location, or he would have if Yang and Ruby did not hold him back.

"JONAH CALM DOWN!" Yang said.

"NEVER I WON'T STOP UNTIL HE IS DEAD AT MY FEET!"

Ahhh what a fantastic way to start Beacon Academy.

* * *

Stepping out of the Air Ship Jaune quickly went to a trash can and threw out his stomach. Jonah also stepped out with Yang, and Ruby without his cloak having placed it in his inventory so he could wash it later. He looked right at Jaune and had the impulse reaction to grab Twilight, sadly Ruby seen and grabbed the hand and said "No bad Jonah, we do not kill students that we just meet."

Jonah looked at her with that 'WTF' look and just looked at the ground, and sighed then spoke "I'll be back, I want to see what this place looks like." So without even a thought, Jonah walked off to look around Beacon. While Jonah was walking around, he felt a prescence behind him and he took out Eclipse and blocked a purple Katana, when he looked at the wielder his heart had stopped for a millisecond. The teenage Girl had on black leather pants, along with a black leather jacket that was as skin tight as her pants and clearly pushing out her covered D-Cup assets and had cover a black sweater underneath. She also had a white belt and a gauntlet on her left hand that had a circular tube that was going straight toward her knuckles, she had black hair with red highlights at the end of it and had crimson eyes.

Jonah looked at her in the eyes and said "Not that I don't like fighting but I didn't think this would happen at Beacon, care to explain?"

The girl replied "Yeah, I knew I recognized you, I almost didn't without your silver cloak you are The Silver Swordsman. The one who helps out attacked villages and known for not only your silver cape but your silver eyes."

Jonah blinked and said "Well I know I had quite a reputation but nice, now can we get going we do have to get to the Main Room for the speech."

She backed off and pouted "Fine but I want to have a spar with you later, my names Alice Tricelia."

Jonah placed his sword back in it's sheathe and said "Nice to meet you i'm Jonah Branwen."

They both made their way to the Main Room which was when Jonah seen his girls and said "Well there's my group, did you come here with anyone?"

Alice looked at him and said "No just me here."

Jonah looked up and said "Well that just won't do now would it?" Next we see Jonah pulling Alice to Yang and Ruby.

Alice spoke out "You don't have to do this.

"Nope too late your coming with me."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope"

Alice just sighed and dropped her shoulders and gave up, but she had a smile on her face 'At least I will be able to have some friends at Beacon.'

Once Jonah made it he said "Hey you two I have someone I want to introduce you to, this is Alice" he pointed to her amd then pointed to Yang and Ruby "These two are Yang and Ruby, but be careful Yang makes terrible pun's and Ruby seems to think that drinking milk will make you taller."

The both in question looked scandalous and yelled out "HEY!"

Alice just giggled at the reactions and Jonah then said "Well where did you two go?"

Ruby answered this one "Yang ditched me, and I exploded."

The other three widened their eyes and Yang said "Yikes meltdown already?"

Ruby said "No I literally exploded a hole in front of he school and there was some fire, and I think some ice."

Jonah knew what had happened but decided to join in "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby looked at him and spoke "I wish, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage then she yelled at me and I sneezed and exploded then she yelled again, and I felt really really bad amd just wanted her to stop yelling at me." What she didn't know was that crabby girl was right behind her.

Said crabby girl shouted out "YOU!"

Ruby jumped right into Jonah's arms bridal style and looked horrified and spoke out clearly afraid "OH OUM IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Weiss said "Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff."

Yang looked at her sister full of shock "Oh my Oum you really exploded"

Alice piped in "She probably sneezed on some dust capsules, those things are highly reactive to stuff like that."

Ruby still in Jonah's arms said "It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it" suddenly a pamphlet was right in her face.

"What is this?"

Weiss said "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

Ruby dropped of Jonah's arms and said confused "Uhhhh."

Weiss said "Do you really want to make it up to me?"

Ruby spoke with determination "Yes!"

Weiss crushed that when she said "Read this and never speak to me again."

Yang rubbed her head with her right hand and said "Look, it sounds like you two just got off the wrong foot."

Alice finished the sentence "Why don't you two start over and try to be friends?"

Ruby said "Yeah! great idea Alice, Hello Weiss i'm Ruby do you want to hang out, we could go shopping for school supplies?"

Weiss spoke and moved around dramatically "Yeah, amd we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, dark and strong over here." Pointing at Jonah.

Jonah raised an eyebrow, while Ruby only said "Wow really?"

Weiss deadpanned and spoke out "No."

That was when the mic went on and Professor spoke to the students "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Jonah just looked on and said "Well that was depressing."

Alice added to it "It was like he wasn't even there."

* * *

Soon it was night time and Jonah had just come from the changing rooms and made his space to rest and decided to meditate before sleeping. That was knocked out the window when he heard footsteps to the side of him and he opened his eyes to see Alice there.

She asked him "Can I sleep here I don't really trust any other boys but I trust you albeit a bit more than any other."

Jonah then got an alert.

 **Quest:Trust Excercise**

 **Description:Alice Wishes To Sleep Next To You So She Does Not Get Taken Advantage Of.**

 **Reward:2x Ice Dust**

 **Denial:Alice Relationship -10**

 **Y/N**

Jonah quickly accepted the quest.

Alice sat down with a sleeping bag and looked at the shattered moon, she then looked at Jonah and said "Thank's for giving me some potential friends Jonah."

"No problem, I was once like that and I don't want it to happen again."

Alice smiled and wrapped herself in the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Jonah knew he made a friend, then began to wonder why had she not appeared in the RWBY universe, 'Probably one of those Parallel Dimensions, how nice.' Jonah looked at Ruby amd Yamg and seen they were brawling one another right in front of Blake, poor Blake.

Jonah looked at Alice again and used Observe on her.

 **Alice Tricelia**

 **Level 23**

 **HP:5,415/5,415**

 **AP:8,347/8,347**

 **STR:36**

 **VIT:43**

 **DEX:66**

 **AGI:84**

 **INT:64**

 **WIS:59**

 **CHR:31**

 **LUC:21**

 **HPR:+43 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+86 Every 30 Seconds**

Jonah was impressed, for a Huntress in Training that was very good stats but compared to his, it was nothing.

 **Jonah Branwen**

 **Level 52**

 **EXP:237,600/500,000**

 **HP:194,820/194,820**

 **MP:194,620/194,620**

 **AP:389,440/389,440**

 **DEP:1,110,591/1,110,591**

 **CP:53,857/53,857**

 **KP:472,674/472,674**

 **SPP:0**

 **STR:315**

 **VIT:364**

 **DEX:289**

 **AGI:264**

 **INT:324**

 **WIS:312**

 **CHR:147**

 **LUC:125**

 **HPR:+364 Every 30 Seconds**

 **MPR:+312 Every 30 Seconds**

 **APR:+676 Every 30 Seconds**

 **DEPP:+1,427 Every 30 Seconds**

 **CPR:+267 Every 30 Seconds**

 **KPR:+746 Evry 30 Seconds**

 **Stat Points:0**

 **Magic Abilites**

 **Magic Sword**

 **Magic Shockwave**

 **Magic Scythe**

 **Magic Shot**

 **Magic Pulse**

 **Magic Shield**

 **Etc.**

 **Dragon Abilities**

 **Light Orb And** **Dark Orb**

 **Light And Dark Weaponry**

 **Etc.**

 **Gamer Related**

 **Observe**

 **Instant Dungeon**

 **Chakra Abilities**

 **Rinne'Sharingan**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Tenseigan**

 **Sharingan**

 **Byakugan**

 **Mokuton**

After looking at his stats he went to bed.

* * *

Jonah woke up refreshed and ready for action, which close to happening. He looked to his side and seen Alice still sleeping and so he nudged her, it didn't take long for her to wake up she said "Morning already"

"Yeah and almost time to get ready for initiation." Jonah replied.

Jonah had also woken up Ruby and Yang, together all of them got ready for the battle ahead. Although at the Lockers something...interesting was happening.

After seeing a two students walk past Ruby spoke up "I wonder what those two are so worked up about."

Yang said "Oh who knows, so you seem offly chipper this morning."

Ruby answered "Yep, no more awkward small talk of getting to know you stuff, now I just let my sweetheart do the talking." She proceeded to...nuzzle against the compact weapon hmmmm this requires further investigation in the Ruby Loves Weapons Virus.

Jonah joined the conversation saying "I do hope you know that you not the only one going through this Initiation Red. You should make friends here besides us it would help you grow up."

Ruby then slammed her Rifle into the locker (phew thought we had an infestation there) and said irritatedly "Ugh you sound like my dad, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting, second of all I don't need to grow up. I...Drink...Milk."

Jonah grinned and replied "You could drink all the milk in the and you wouldn't grow an inch, although it does do certain wonders." Looking right at her breasts to prove his point.

Ruby began stuttering and blushed so hard it was difficult to tell her from her cloak. Yang started leaving when the speakers had said to go to the cliff, and since Ruby was currently in Wonderland, Jonah grabbed her and Crescent Rose and went to the cliff

* * *

* **Shadow here, I'm gonna skip the cliff scene and head straight to the action...Enjoy The Carnage.**

Jonah was currently falling down with his arms crossed and eyes closed, he then opened them immediately right when he was about to smash into a tree. He flipped until his feet landed on the trunk and jumped off of it and onto another and repeated the process until he jumped into a clearing and front rolled on the ground. He looked around and ran off, to where he believed the temple to be.

 **17 Minutes Later**

Jonah felt he was near the temple when he felt a presence watching him, and immediately knew what it was, so he jumped up fired a magic blast at the presence and heard a whine. He landed and looked infront of him to see a Beowolf Alpha. He brought out Twilight and Eclipse, and prepared for a fight but it was suddenly missing a head and he deadpanned then looked at the shooter and said "Really, must you deprive me of my fun"

Alice looked down at him and spoke in an uncrertain tone "Mayyybe, I don't know should I?"

Jonah's left eye twitched and he groaned out and said resigningly "Let's just head to the temple."

 **20 Minutes Later**

They had made it to the temple only for Jonah to find one of his family about to die by Deathstalker, and so he was about to rush it until Weiss had saved her. He ran up to the temple with Alice and grabbed A chess piece, the Black King. He smiled and looked to see the others running off, it looked like they did not notice them how worrisome. They were about to follow the others and the Deathstalker, when they had heard the most terrifying roar they had ever heard. They both looked behind them to see a Grimm Beringel, a Gorilla type grimm, it was looking at them growling.

The Duo looked at one another and sped towards it Jonah had ducked under the left hook the grimm had sent him, and cut the legs. This had made the Beringel crouch down right for Alice to blast it with her gauntlet multiple times, but it quickly got up and charged toward her. Jonah ran about, right about to help her out when it was knocked away he looked at it's last known location only to see an elongated Shadow, he smirked seems like she had a power of darkness, one of his domains. He chased after the Beringel, and grabbed the arm that had tried to hit him again and slammed it into the ground then tore it right from it's socket. He jumped into the air and chopped the other arm off with his blades, which had made it roar in pain until it went silent when a shadow had erupted from it's back.

Alice came around the A-Class Grimm and said "Looks like we're done here."

Jonah nodded and said "Let's go."

* * *

 **"** Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal) Led By Cardin Winchester! Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as Team JNPR (Juniper) Led By Jaune Arc!

Jaune looked at Ozpin and stuttered out "L-Led by?"

Ozpin smiled and said "Congradulations young man. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) Led By Ruby Rose! Finally we have Jonah Branwen and Alice Tricelia, you two have gotten the Black King piece but it seems we do not have anyone else that has that piece.

Jonah looked calm on the outside but his mind was raging, Alice was trying to hold her tears in, as were Ruby and Yang but were surprised by the next sentence.

Ozpin continues "But since you have proven to be worthy Huntsman In Training you shall be known as the first Duo Team in Beacon and you shall work together as Team JA (Jay). Alice shouted out in happiness and in that happiness hugged Jonah right next to her, Jonah looked a bjt shocked but awkwardly hugged her back while both Yang and Ruby had felt somethig in their stomach's at the display but did not know what it was. Ozpin added "Looks like this will be an interesting year."

* * *

 **Unknown**

A dark figure spoke as if into the dark "Where is Harry?"

Another figure answered "Dead, I can not feel his signal."

Another dark figure spoke "And who from that Universe could kill someone of Harry's caliber? He may have been the weakest of the eight of us, but he was stronger than those people."

The first dark figure spoke again "A new player had entered the fold hmmm get the rest here in the next few days. Then send out Salibak to find this player.

* * *

 **Omake:** **Childhood Times**

 **Why Ruby Should Never Have Sugar**

Jonah just walked into the house after another day of training, he was fully unprepared to be tackled by a red blur. Normally he would have stopped such a thing easily but it had gone so fast even HE didn't see it coming. He looked down to see Ruby having White Eyes not her usual Silver. He was about to get up when she got up and ran out the door with him ast speeds that he could not keep up with. She grabbed both of his hands and started twirling around, and after a few minutes they had went so fast that she had let go and he went flying into a tree and was knocked out immediately.

Once Jonah woke up he seen Qrow looking at him concerned "You alright kid?"

Jonah groaned and answered "Yeah, what happened?"

Qrow gestured to Ruby tied up with tape all around her like a constrictor "That is why we don't give Ruby sugar.

* * *

 **Man that was a hard chapter to finish, now you guys may say that his stats are WAY TOO OP but I did warn you guys. But by now you should know that those eight people should be able to test Jonah a bit depending on the people but yeah it will be awesome soon.**

 **Now as always...Review and**

 **Have A Blessed Day**


End file.
